familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1936
Year 1936 (MCMXXXVI) was a leap year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar. Events January * January 4 – England celebrates its first ever win over the All Blacks in Rugby Union, in particular the 2 famous tries by "The Prince" HH Alexander Obolensky. * January 15 – The first building to be completely covered in glass is completed in Toledo, Ohio, for the Owens-Illinois Glass Company. * January 16 – Serial killer Albert Fish is executed in Sing Sing Prison. * January 20 – King George V of the United Kingdom dies. His eldest son succeeds to the throne, becoming Edward VIII. The title Prince of Wales is not used for another 22 years. * January 31 – The Green Hornet radio show debuts. March : Hoover Dam is completed]] * March 1 – Construction of Hoover Dam is completed. * March 7 – In violation of the Treaty of Versailles, Nazi Germany reoccupies the Rhineland. * March 9 – Pro-democratic militarist Keisuke Okada steps down as Prime Minister of Japan and is replaced by radical militarist Koki Hirota. * March 17–March 18 – St. Patrick's Day Flood: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, suffers the worst flooding in its history. * March 26 – The longest game in the history of the National Hockey League was played. The Montreal Maroons and Detroit Red Wings went scoreless until 16 and a half minutes into the sixth OT when Mud Bruneteau ends it at 2:25 in the morning. It would be the longest game until May 4, 2000. April * April 3 – Bruno Richard Hauptmann, convicted of kidnapping and killing Charles Lindbergh III, is executed in New Jersey. * April 5 – A tornado hits Tupelo, Mississippi, killing 216 and injuring over 700 (the 4th deadliest tornado in U.S. history). * April 6 – Two tornadoes strike Gainesville, Georgia. The smaller tornado hits north Gainsville, the stronger tornado the west side of town. 203 die and 1,600 are injured in the 5th deadliest tornado in U.S. history. * April 11 – The first Butlins holiday camp opens at Skegness. It was officially opened by Amy Johnson from Hull, who was the first woman to fly solo from England to Australia. * April 19 – The 1936–1939 Arab revolt in Palestine against the British government and opposition to Jewish immigration begins. May * May 2 – Peter and the Wolf, a Russian fairy tale of Sergei Prokofiev's composition, debuts at the Nezlobin Theater in Moscow, Soviet Union. * May 5 – Italian forces occupy Addis Ababa. * May 7 – Italy annexes Ethiopia. * May 9 – Italian East Africa is formed from the Italian territories of Eritrea, Ethiopia, and Italian Somaliland. * May 12 – The Santa Fe railroad in the United States inaugurates the all-Pullman Super Chief passenger train between Chicago, Illinois and Los Angeles, California. * May 25 – The Remington Rand strike of 1936–1937 begins, spawning the notorious "Mohawk Valley formula", a corporate plan for strikebreaking. * May 27 ** The first flight by the Irish airline Aer Lingus takes place. ** British luxury liner leaves Southampton on her maiden voyage across the Atlantic * May 30 – Margaret Mitchell's novel Gone with the Wind is first published. June * June ** A major heat wave strikes North America; high temperature records are set and thousands die. ** The first production model PCC trolley car, built by St. Louis Car Company, is placed in service by Pittsburgh Railways. * June 7 ** The general strike in France is ended by the Matignon Agreements. ** The Steel Workers Organizing Committee is founded in the United States. * June 15 – An army laboratory explodes in Estonia, killing 60. * June 19 – Max Schmeling knocks out Joe Louis in the 12th round of their heavyweight boxing match at Yankee Stadium in New York City. * June 26 – Focke-Wulf Fw 61, the first fully controllable helicopter, makes its maiden flight. * June 29 – United States Maritime Commission formed July * July 11 – Triborough Bridge in New York City is opened to traffic. * July 13 – 14 – Peak of July 1936 heat wave: The U.S. states of Wisconsin, Michigan, and Indiana all set new state records for high temperature. At Mio in northern Michigan, it soars to 113°F (45°C). * July 17 – The Army of Africa launches a coup d'état against the Second Spanish Republic, beginning the Spanish Civil War. August * August 1 – The 1936 Summer Olympics open in Berlin, Germany, and mark the first live television coverage of a sports event in world history. Note that John Logie Baird had previously broadcast the Derby horse race in Britain in 1931. * August 3 – African-American athlete Jesse Owens wins the 100-meter dash at the Berlin Olympics. * August 14 ** Rainey Bethea was hanged in Owensboro, Kentucky, in the last public execution in the United States ** 1936 Summer Olympics: The United States men's national basketball team wins the first Olympic basketball tournament in the final game over Canada, 19–8. * August 19 – The first of the Moscow Trials begins in the Soviet Union. * August 26 – Anglo-Egyptian Treaty of 1936 is signed. * August 30 ** Ernest Nash flees Germany for Rome. ** President Franklin D. Roosevelt attends the dedication of Thomas Jefferson's head at Mount Rushmore. September * September – Franco-Syrian Treaty of Independence (1936) is signed. * September 4–5 – English-born aviatrix Beryl Markham becomes the first woman to make an East-to-West solo transatlantic flight, from Abingdon-on-Thames, England, to Baleine, Nova Scotia. * September 7 – The last known thylacine (Tasmanian Tiger), named Benjamin, dies in Hobart Zoo in Tasmania. October * October 11 – Earl Bascom, rodeo cowboy and artist, designs and builds Mississippi's first permanent rodeo arena at Columbia, Mississippi. * October 19 – H.R. Ekins, reporter for the New York World-Telegram, wins a race to travel around the world on commercial airline flights, beating out Dorothy Kilgallen of the New York Journal and Leo Kieran of the New York Times. The flight takes 18½ days. * October 25 – Rome-Berlin Axis is formed. * October 29 – The historic Uptown Theater opens in Washington D.C. November * November 2 ** The BBC launches the world's first regular (then) high-definition television service. ** The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC) begins radio in Canada. * November 3 – U.S. presidential election, 1936: Franklin D. Roosevelt is reelected to a second term in a landslide victory over Alf Landon. Farmers support Roosevelt. * November 12 – In California, the San Francisco–Oakland Bay Bridge opens to traffic. * November 20 – A levee failure and continued massive rain at the Mitsubishi Osarizawa mine, Kazuno, northeastern Akita, Japan, results in at least 375 deaths. * November 23 – The first edition of Life Magazine is published. * November 25 – The Abraham Lincoln Brigade sails from New York City on its way to the Spanish Civil War. * November 26 – The Anti-Comintern Pact is signed by Germany and Japan. * November 30 – In London, the Crystal Palace is destroyed in a fire (it had been built for the 1851 Great Exhibition). December * December 1 – Hitler makes it mandatory that Boys 10 to 18 join Hitler Youth * December 3 – Radio station WQXR is officially founded in New York City. * December 5 – The Transcaucasian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic is dissolved and Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia become full Republics of the Soviet Union. * December 10–December 11 – King Edward VIII signs an instrument of abdication at Fort Belvedere in the presence of his three brothers, The Duke of York, The Duke of Gloucester and The Duke of Kent. * December 11 ** The British Parliament passes His Majesty's Declaration of Abdication Act 1936 on behalf of the UK, Australia, New Zealand and South Africa. ** The King performs his last act as sovereign by giving royal assent to the Act. ** Prince Albert, Duke of York, becomes King, reigning as King George VI. ** The abdicated King Edward VIII, now HRH Prince Edward, makes a broadcast to the nation explaining his decision to abdicate. He leaves the country for Austria. * December 12 ** The Irish Free State passes the External Relations Act to legislate for Edward VIII's abdication in that realm. ** Xi'an Incident: Generalissimo Chiang Kai-shek of the Republic of China is kidnapped by Zhang Xueliang. * December 24 – Release of the film Natalka Poltavka in Ukraine, the first filmed Russian opera. * December 29 – The United Auto Workers begins the Flint Sit-Down Strike in Flint, Michigan. Date unknown * West China Famine: five million die. * Ipswich Town Football Club turns professional. * The YMCA Youth and Government program is founded in Albany, New York. * Mordecai Ham begins his radio ministry. * Stress is first recognised as a medical condition. * Polaroid sunglasses and Ambre Solaire sunblock both first marketed. * Cocoa production in the Gold Coast reaches 305,000 tons. Births January–February * January 2 – Roger Miller, American singer (King of the Road) (d. 1992) * January 5 – Florence King, American writer * January 6 – Julio Maria Sanguinetti Coirolo, President of Uruguay * January 10 ** Stephen Ambrose, American historian (d. 2002) ** Burnum Burnum, Australian Aboriginal activist, author and actor (d. 1997) ** Robert Wilson, American physicist and radio astronomer, Nobel Prize laureate * January 11 – Eva Hesse, American artist (d. 1970) * January 12 – Emile Lahoud, President of Lebanon * January 20 – Frances Shand Kydd, Princess Diana's mother (d. 2004) * January 23 ** Jerry Kramer, American football player ** Arlene Golonka, American actress * January 27 – Troy Donahue, American actor (d. 2001) * January 28 * January 29 – James Jamerson, American bass guitarist for Motown Records (d. 1983) ** Alan Alda, American actor (M*A*S*H) ** Ismail Kadare, Albanian writer * February 3 – Jim Marshall, American photographer (d. 2010) * February 4 – Gary Conway, American actor (Land of the Giants) * February 6 – Kent Douglas, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2009) * February 8 – Larry Verne, American singer and songwriter * February 9 ** Stompin' Tom Connors, Canadian country/folk singer ** Clive Swift, British actor * February 11 – Burt Reynolds, American actor (Dan August) * February 14 – Andrew Prine, American actor * February 17 – Jim Brown, African-American football player * February 19 – Sam Myers, American musician and songwriter (d. 2006) * February 20 ** Larry Hovis, American actor (Hogan's Heroes) (d. 2003) ** Shigeo Nagashima, Japanese professional baseball player and coach * February 24 – Lance Reventlow, English playboy, entrepreneur, and race car driver (d. 1972) * February 27 – Roger Mahony, fourth Archbishop of Los Angeles * February 29 – Alex Rocco, American actor March–April * March 2 – Alan Scott, blacksmith and brick oven constructer. * March 4 ** Jim Clark, Scottish race car driver (d. 1968) ** Aribert Reimann, German composer * March 5 – Dean Stockwell, American actor (Quantum Leap) * March 6 ** Elmira Zherzdeva, Soviet singer and voice actress. ** Marion Barry, Mayor of Washington, D.C. * March 7 – Loren Acton, American astronaut * March 8 – Sue Ane Langdon, American actress * March 9 ** Tom Sestak, American football player (d. 1987) ** Mickey Gilly, American musician * March 10 – Sepp Blatter, president of FIFA * March 11 ** Ralph Abernathy, African-American civil rights leader (d. 1990) ** Antonin Scalia, U.S. Supreme Court Justice * March 15 – Howard Greenfield, American songwriter (d. 1986) * March 16 – Raymond Vahan Damadian, Armenian American practitioner of MRI * March 17 – Patty Maloney, American actress * March 18 – F. W. De Klerk, President of South Africa * March 19 – Ursula Andress, Swiss actress (James Bond: 007) * March 20 – Lee "Scratch" Perry, Jamaican musician * March 26 – Harry Kalas, American Sportscaster (d. 2009) * March 28 – Mario Vargas Llosa, Peruvian writer, politician, journalist, essayist and Nobel Prize laureate * March 31 – Marge Piercy, American poet and activist * April 10 ** Bobby Smith, American singer and songwriter (The Spinners) ** John Madden, American football coach and television sportscaster * April 12 – Charles Napier, American actor (d. 2011) * April 14 – Kenneth Mars, American actor (d. 2011) * April 17 – Jiří Grygar, Czech astronomer * April 21 – James Dobson, Ph.D. (Focus On The Family), American child psychologist and conservative political activist * April 22 – Glen Campbell, American country musician (Wichita Lineman) * April 23 – Roy Orbison, American singer (Oh Pretty Woman) (d. 1988) * April 24 ** Glen Hobbie, American baseball player ** Jill Ireland, English actress (d. 1990) May–June * May 2 ** Sam DeLuca, American football offensive lineman and sports broadcaster (d. 2011) ** Engelbert Humperdinck, British/American singer ** Perdita Huston, American journalist * May 9 ** Albert Finney, English actor ** Glenda Jackson, British actress and politician * May 12 ** Guillermo Endara, Panamanian President, 1989–1994 (d. 2009) ** Tom Snyder, American talk show host (Tomorrow) (d. 2007) ** Frank Stella, American minimalist painter * May 14 ** Bobby Darin, American singer (Mack The Knife) (d. 1973) ** Dick Howser, American baseball shortstop/manager (d. 1987) * May 15 – Paul Zindel, American writer (d. 2003) * May 17 – Dennis Hopper, American actor and director (Easy Rider) (d. 2010) * May 23 – Ingeborg Hallstein, German opera singer * May 25 – Tom T. Hall, American country singer * May 30 – Ruta Lee, Canadian actress * June 1 – Joe Doyle, Irish politician * June 8 – James Darren, American actor and singer (The Time Tunnel) * June 17 – Ken Loach, British director * June 18 ** Ronald Runaldo Venetiaan, President of Suriname ** Dick Wimmer, American novelist (d. 2011) * June 21 – Joseph Gosnell, Nisga'a statesman * June 22 – Kris Kristofferson, American singer, songwriter, and actor * June 25 – Bacharuddin Jusuf Habibie, 3rd President of Indonesia * June 28 – Chuck Howley, American football player * June 29 – Harmon Killebrew, American baseball player (d. 2011) July–August * July 5 – Shirley Knight, American actress * July 9 ** Andre Pronovost, French Canadian ice hockey player ** Richard Wilson, Scottish actor and director * July 15 – George Voinovich, American politician, senior senator of Ohio * July 16 ** Buddy Merrill, American musician, The Lawrence Welk Show ** Yasuo Fukuda, Japanese politician, Prime Minister of Japan * July 18 – Ted Harris, Canadian ice hockey player * July 20 – Barbara Mikulski, American politician * July 22 – Tom Robbins, American author * July 23 – Don Drysdale, American baseball player (d. 1993) * July 24 ** Ruth Buzzi, American actress and comedian (Sesame Street) ** Mark Goddard, American actor and teacher (Lost in Space) * July 26 – Mary Millar, British actress (d. 1998) * July 28 – Russ Jackson, Canadian football player * July 29 – Elizabeth Dole, U.S. Senator from North Carolina * July 30 ** Buddy Guy, American blues guitarist and singer ** Ted Rogers, English comedian and game show host (d. 2001) * August 1 ** Bradford Bishop, American fugitive indicted for the murders of his three children, spouse and mother in 1976 ** Yves Saint-Laurent, Algerian-born French fashion designer (d. 2008) ** Donald Neilson, British serial killer known as the Black Panther * August 6 – Robert Gnaizda, lawyer and social justice advocate * August 11 – Andre Dubus, American short-story writer (d. 1999) * August 12 ** Andre Kolingba, President of Central African Republic (d. 2010) ** Tom McAvoy, American baseball player (d. 2011) * August 18 – Robert Redford, American actor * August 21 – Wilt Chamberlain, African-American basketball player (d. 1999) * August 24 – Kenny Guinn, American politician (d. 2010) * August 25 – Giridharilal Kedia, Former Working President of KVK, Cuttack; Past District Governor of Lions Club International 322C & Former Chairman of IITM cuttack & is known as liondayon. * August 29 – John McCain, U.S. Senator, 2008 Republican Presidential candidate September–October * September 2 ** Len Carlson, Canadian voice actor (d. 2006) ** Károly Krajczár, Hungarian Slovene teacher, writer and collector of ethnological objects * September 3 – Zine El-Abidine Ben Ali, 2nd President of Tunisia * September 7 – Buddy Holly, American rock 'n' roll singer (d. 1959) * September 11 – Charles Dierkop, American actor * September 14 – Walter Koenig, American actor (Star Trek) * September 16 – Ken Forsse, American inventor and producer, creator of Teddy Ruxpin * September 19 – Anna Karen, British actress * September 21 – Yuriy Luzhkov, mayor of Moscow * September 24 – Jim Henson, American puppeteer, filmmaker, and television producer (The Muppets) (d. 1990) * September 25 – Moussa Traore, President of Mali * September 27 – Don Cornelius, American television personality (d. 2012) * September 29 – Silvio Berlusconi, Italian politician, entrepreneur, and media proprietor * October 1 ** Stella Stevens, American actress ** Duncan Edwards, English Footballer (d. 1958) * October 5 – Václav Havel, Czech playwright, writer and politician (d. 2011) * October 7 – Fereydoun Farrokhzad, Iranian Entertainer (d. 1992) * October 11 – Larry Staverman, American professional basketball player and coach (d. 2007) * October 19 ** Tony Lo Bianco, American actor ** James Bevel, American 1960s Civil Rights Movement strategist and organizer (d. 2008) * October 24 – David Nelson, American actor and singer (The Adventures of Ozzie And Harriet) (d. 2011) * October 25 – Masako Nozawa, Japanese voice actress * October 26 – Shelley Morrison, American actress * October 29 – Akiko Kojima, Japanese model * October 31 – Michael Landon, American actor and director (Bonanza and Little House on the Prairie) (d. 1991) November–December * November 2 – Rose Bird, American judge (d. 1999) * November 3 – Roy Emerson, Australian tennis player * November 4 – C. K. Williams, American poet * November 5 ** Uwe Seeler, German football player and manager ** Billy Sherrill, American record producer and arranger * November 9 – Teddy Infuhr, American child actor (d. 2007) * November 17 – Dahlia Ravikovitch, Israeli poet (d. 2005) * November 19 – Dick Cavett, American talk show host * November 20 – Don DeLillo, American author * November 23 ** Robert Barnard, British writer, critic and lecturer ** Steve Landesberg, American actor and director (Barney Miller) (d. 2010) * December 5 – James Lee Burke, American writer * December 6 – Kenneth Copeland, American televangelist * December 8 ** David Carradine, American actor, director, martial artist and singer (Kung Fu) (d. 2009) ** Michael Hobson, American publisher ** Elizabeth MacRae, American actress * December 12 – Iolanda Balaş, Romanian high-jumper * December 23 – James Stacy, American actor * December 25 – Princess Alexandra of Kent, daughter of The Duke and Duchess of Kent * December 29 – Mary Tyler Moore, American actress (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) Deaths January–June * January 1 – Harry B. Smith, American composer (b. 1860) * January 4 – James Churchward, British writer (b. 1851) * January 6 – Louise Bryant, American journalist (b. 1885) * January 9 – John Gilbert, American actor (b. 1899) * January 15 – George Landenberger, United States Navy Captain and the 23rd Governor of American Samoa (b. 1879) * January 16 – Albert Fish, American serial killer (executed) (b. 1870) * January 18 – Rudyard Kipling, British writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1865) * January 20 – King George V of the United Kingdom (b. 1865) * January 23 – John Mills, Jr., "Mills Brothers" basso and guitarist (b. 1911) * January 28 – Richard Loeb, American murderer (b. 1905) * February 3 – Sophie of Schönburg-Waldenburg, consort of William of Wied, Prince of Albania (b.1885) * February 4 – Wilhelm Gustloff, German leader of the Swiss Nazi Party (b. 1895) * February 8 – Charles Curtis, 31st Vice President of the United States (b. 1860) * February 19 – Billy Mitchell, U.S. general and military aviation pioneer (b. 1879) * February 26 – in the "February 26 Incident": ** Takahashi Korekiyo, 11th Prime Minister of Japan (assassinated) (b. 1854) ** Saitō Makoto, Japanese admiral, 19th Prime Minister of Japan (assassinated) (b. 1858) * February 27 ** Ivan Pavlov, Russian psychologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1849) ** Mulugeta Yeggazu, Ethiopian government official and military leader * February 28 – Charles Nicolle, French bacteriologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1866) * March 11 – David Beatty, 1st Earl Beatty, British admiral (b. 1871) * March 16 – Marguerite Durand, French journalist and feminist leader (b. 1864) * March 21 – Alexander Glazunov, Russian composer and conductor (b. 1865) * March 23 – Oscar Asche, Australian actor (b. 1871) * April 3 – Bruno Hauptmann, German killer of Charles Lindbergh Jr. (b. 1899) * April 7 – Marilyn Miller, American actress (b. 1898) * April 8 – Robert Bárány, Austrian physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1876) * April 18 – Ottorino Respighi, Italian composer, musicologist, and conductor (b. 1879) * April 26 – Tammany Young, American actor (b. 1886) * April 28 – Fuad I of Egypt, King of Egypt (b. 1868) * April 30 – Alfred Edward Housman, English poet (b. 1859) * May 8 – Oswald Spengler, German philosopher (b. 1880) * May 14 – Edmund Allenby, 1st Viscount Allenby, British soldier and administrator (b. 1861) * May 20 – Elmer Fowler Stone, American aviator, the first United States Coast Guard aviator (b. 1887) * May 29 – Norman Chaney, American actor (Our Gang) (b. 1914) * June 3 – Walther Wever, German general and Luftwaffe commander (b. 1887) * June 7 – Henry B. Walthall, American actor (b. 1878) * June 11 – Robert E. Howard, American author (suicide) (b. 1906) * June 14 – G. K. Chesterton, English author (b. 1874) * June 18 – Maxim Gorky, Russian writer (b. 1868) * June 28 – Alexander Berkman Russian anarchist (b. 1870) * June 29 – János Szlepecz Slovene priest and writer (b. 1872) July–December * July 8 – Thomas Meighan, American actor (b. 1879) * July 11 – James Murray, American actor (b. 1901) * July 16 – Alan Crosland, American film director (b. 1894) * July 21 – Georg Michaelis, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1857) * August 2 – Louis Blériot, French aviation pioneer (b. 1872) * August 9 – Lincoln Steffens, American journalist (b. 1866) * August 15 – Grazia Deledda, Italian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1871) * August 19 ** Federico García Lorca, Spanish writer (b. 1898) ** Hugh Patrick Lygon, English artistocrat (b. 1904) * August 25 ** Grigory Zinoviev, Soviet politician (b. 1883) ** Lev Kamenev, Soviet politician (b. 1883) * September 7 – Kenneth Robert Balfour, British Conservative Party politician (b. 1863) * September 14 – Irving Thalberg, American film producer (b. 1899) * September 17 – Henri Louis Le Chatelier, French chemist (Le Chatelier's principle) (b. 1850) * September 19 – Vishnu Narayan Bhatkhande, Indian musician (b. 1860) * September 24 – József Klekl, Slovene writer and journalist (b. 1879) * September 25 – William Sims, American admiral (b. 1858) * October 2 – Juho Sunila, Prime Minister of Finland (b. 1875) * October 3 – John Heisman, American football coach (b. 1869) * October 8 – William Henry Stark, American businessman (b. 1851) * October 20 – Anne Sullivan, American teacher of Helen Keller (b. 1866) * November 7 – Chic Sale, American vaudevillian (b. 1885) * November 17 – John Bowers, American actor (b. 1885) * November 20 – Buenaventura Durruti, Spanish anarchist (b. 1896) * November 25 – Andrew Harper, Scottish–Australian biblical scholar and teacher (b. 1844) * December 9 ** Juan de la Cierva, Spanish civil engineer, aviator, and aeronautical engineer. and inventor of the autogyro (b. 1895) ** Arvid Lindman, Prime Minister of Sweden (b. 1862) ** Lottie Pickford, Canadian actress (b. 1895) * December 10 ** Bobby Abel, English cricketer (b. 1857) ** Luigi Pirandello, Italian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1867) * December 23 – William Henry Harrison, English cricketer (b. 1866) * December 24 – Irene Fenwick, American actress (b. 1887) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Victor F. Hess, Carl D. Anderson * Chemistry – Petrus (Peter) Josephus Wilhelmus Debye * Physiology or Medicine – Sir Henry Hallett Dale, Otto Loewi * Literature – Eugene Gladstone O'Neill * Peace – Carlos Saavedra Lamas References * The 1930s Timeline: 1936 — from American Studies Programs at the University of Virginia Category:1936